


This is my past: Tobias Foeinx

by aviationSkies



Series: This is my Past [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Angels, Child Death, Death, Eco-Terrorism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mental Abuse, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, School Shootings, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviationSkies/pseuds/aviationSkies





	This is my past: Tobias Foeinx

Hello. My name is Tobias Foeinx. I lost track of how old I am, but from what I can remember, I last died at 17. Unfortunately, I am not of the human species, and do apologize if I use phrases in my own tongue. My planet is named Amestriousa, and I am of a species called Skyracers. Things on my planet were not good at all, but I'll get into that a little bit later. Here, I'll just be talking about my life and what I've been through throughout my years on Earth, and my home planet. Here we go, I guess.

When I was hatched, or 'born' as humans put it, I was classified as a human toddler. A chickling in my own tongue. My parents were an Upper Class Female and Lower Class Male. I didn't really have any siblings due to the fact that my parents didn't want to have any more kids on a planet where they can get killed for doing the smallest thing. I honestly don't blame them. A few weeks after I hatched, my dad passed away. I didn't get to know him all that well, and it hurt my heart quite a bit. In the end, I was left with my mother, who was not the nicest to me at all.

She didn't lay a hand on me much, which I was thankful for, but once again, we'll get back to that. All she really did was yell a lot to the point where I would start to cry. Almost as if she was pissed off that I even existed. Even after the yelling, we both cuddled, laughed, and spent time with each other often. Occasionally, once I learned how to sit still in my seat, we went out to dinner. We slept in the same bed, went the same places. I loved my mother so much, and when she wasn't yelling at me for doing nothing, I could tell that she loved me too.  
\-------------------  
Once Tobias was old enough to got school, his mother sent him. For a while, he was absolutely terrified and didn't want his mom to leave him alone in a place he didn't know well enough. The first week, the parents were allowed to stay with their kids to settle some abandonment issues. The second he stepped in the room, kids were looking at him with amazed faces, making him hide behind his mothers leg. He had no idea if it was his wings, or the fact that his mother was taller than all the others, but it was evident he was not human. Tobias was absolutely terrified, but he didn't really show it, not wanting the other students to make fun of him for being a wimp. Soon, he had gotten used to being in class with his mother there in the corner of his eye. The next week, when his mother left him alone, he did nothing but cry.

While he was crying, a kid named Nathaniel came up to him and tried to calm him down, hugging him gently the whole time, trying to calm him down. That got Tobias to calm down almost instantly, and the two of them came to a consensus that they would be close friends until something pulled them apart. The both of them spent all of their time together, never leaving each others sides like they promised. Things between the two boys were going very well, but getting to know each other came to a screeching halt when Tobias suddenly grew ill.

Or at least other people thought. The day Tobias stayed home turned into a week. Everyone thought that he had the flu, but that wasn't true. The night Tobias got home after spending time at Nathaniel's house, he got into a fight with his mother. All because he had wet the bed in his sleep. She yelled a lot, getting into his personal space rather quickly and making him panic. He offered to wash the sheets for her, looking up at her with a small amount of fear in his eyes. She yells at him again before hitting him hard enough to knock him out.

He woke up a while later, in the bath and leaning up against his mother with a bit of blood running down his face. He tried to gather some more consciousness before freaking out, trying to force himself to calm down as fast as possible before she realized that he was awake. It didn't work, and she squeezed him closer, which made him panic more and get away from her as fast as he could, going to the other side of the tub and shake hard. At this point, all he could do was wrap his wings around himself and watch as she reached for him and gently pull him back over into her hold. 

Around this time, Tobias was hiding from her as best as possible, attempting to try to calm down again, shaking in her gentle hold. He had no idea if she was going to hurt him again, or what was going on. It took about half an hour for him to calm down, his mother reassuring him that he had nothing to be scared about anymore, but Tobias didn't really believe her one bit with that information. She cleaned up the blood, explaining to him that he didn't have to go to school until the newly forming bruise on his temple had gone away, which wouldn't have lasted that long, but he reluctantly stayed home out of fear that she would hurt him again if he said no. They finished their bath then went to bed, the younger of the two sleeping on the couch no matter what the elder said.  
\-------------------  
The next week, I returned back to school, probably one of the worst weeks to get back to school as well. The first thing I did was go and see Nathaniel, who seemed nervous as all hell, and looked very sick. Throughout the morning, we spent the day with each other, during then, we both started to calm down a little bit, feeling a bit better. In the later hours of the day, we were back to our normal selves, giggling until the day ended. Then the power went out. The teacher told everyone to relax until the generator kicked in, but it never did.

The radio on the teachers desk went off, telling everyone to take cover and get quiet as fast as possible. Since we were all little kids, we didn't know what was happening, so the teacher just told us it was a game of hide and seek, and that the principal was seeking the students. We all got excited because we were kids, and I'm sure if you present a child with a game, they will get riled up. Everyone hid as fast as they could, the teacher turned off the lights, and everything fell silent. Well.. As silent as things could get while there are popping noises going off. Everyone started to get worried, soft whines echoing throughout the room. In an attempt to get us to calm down, the teacher told us a story from her hiding spot, which calmed down pretty much everyone. She grew quiet once again.

The sirens I could hear in the distance slowly grew louder, getting closer and closer to the school, loud enough that it started to hurt my head. I had no idea what was going on, so I tried to open up the cabinet I was hiding in. That was my very first, and my very last mistake. Suddenly, the door was opened and I was pulled out by the neck. I squirmed around as much as I could, crying softly for help, trying my hardest to get out of the mans hold. Nothing worked. Out of the corner of my eye, Nathaniel came running out of his hiding spot to try and help me, but even at my age, I knew that he could do nothing to help me anymore. 

The man called me a pretty little boy, holding me close as if he was trying to comfort me, and pretty much used me to torment my best friend. We could all tell that they were getting annoyed with our crying. I was dropped to the ground and held down with a foot, pushing my wings out to the sides, which were grabbed instantly and pulled on, making me cry out. I was so scared. So was everyone else. I tried to get out of the hold, looking at Nathaniel with sorry eyes, which only grew wider when I felt something on the back of my head.

I was shot in the back of my head, and the very last thing I heard was screaming.


End file.
